Forget Me Not
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Jewel has been completed. Miroku has Sango and Inuyasha has Kikyou, but Kagome has no one. So when she leaves for the last time through the well she makes a wish to forget them and they her.


Hello this Simply Helpless here and I hope you enjoy my new story. I thought this would be a good story to write and decided to write it down and see how you my readers react. So, do you like it so far? Of course I do not own Inuyasha and its characters as I've said in my other Inuyasha stories and will continue so that I won't get sued. So review me so I have the heart to continue writing this story. And happy reading.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Chapter One: To Leave My Past Behind  
  
It was soon after the completion of the Shikon No Tama, when they were returning to the village, that Naraku attacked them. The battle was fierce but Inuyasha's gang made it through in the end with the combine powers of Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
After the battle Kagome was breathing hard, her face flushed with so much work and her eyes bright from battle. "Inuyasha we did it," said Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha only to have it wipe away at the sight she saw.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou were kissing each other and they were ignorant to anyone around them. The Tetsusaiga, which was still transformed, was in one of Inuyasha's hands at his side while his other hand cupped Kikyou's head. Kikyou's hands were wrapped around his neck and she seemed happy for once.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome in a whisper as she looked away sadly. 'I can feel my heart breaking,' thought Kagome and tried to sniff back the tears that were ready to spill. 'I should of known he had eyes for only her,' thought Kagome as she made her way up the hill.  
  
She turned her head once to see Inuyasha and Kikyou hugging while further away Sango and Miroku were kissing. She smiled weakly at her friend's happiness before she continued to walk back to Keade's hut. 'Everyone's happy but me,' thought Kagome. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where's Kagome?" said Sango as she looked up from their kiss. She was blushing and she tried hard not to look at Miroku's beaming face. "Dear Sango I don't know," said Miroku as he placed her head on his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha do you know?" said Sango as she turned around in Miroku's arms to look at Inuyasha. He looked at Sango puzzled. "I thought she was with you two? But maybe she went to tell Keade and Shippo the good news," said Inuyasha casually.  
  
'Or maybe she went because she knew she couldn't have you,' thought Miroku as she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha holding hands, Kikyou's head leaned against Inuyasha's arm. 'Poor Kagome,' thought Sango, sad at her friend's unhappiness. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome walked to the village as best as she could with her eyes bleary with tears. Before she opened the door to Keade's hut she wiped her tears on her sleeves and forced a smile on her face. When she was able to keep her smile on without her lips trembling she walked inside.  
  
"Kagome! Did you guys really defeat Naraku?" said Shippo as he jumped into her arms. "Uhuh," said Kagome nodding.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" said Lady Keade as she looked at the girl she grew to love as a younger sister. "I'm find Keade," said Kagome and she put Shippo down so she could grab her yellow book bag.  
  
"Where are you going child, the sun is setting already?" said Keade as she lifted the bamboo mat doorway to show the setting sun. "I was planning on going home," said Kagome. 'I have nothing left here to keep me here,' she thought sadly to herself but smiled cheerfully at Keade.  
  
"Stay here for the night and ye can leave in the morning," said Keade firmly, yet gently. Keade was no fool; she saw Kagome's puffy eyes and the way she had to force cheerfulness that always came easily to her.  
  
"Of course you're right Keade," said Kagome as she hugged her, maybe for the last time. "I'm tired so I'll get some sleep," said Kagome as she took out her sleeping bag from her book bag and laid it at the far corner of the room. She felt the familiar presence of Shippo as he curled up by her side and yawned to himself. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LATER  
  
When Miroku and Sango entered the hut they were glad to see the sleeping form of Kagome and Shippo. "We weren't to late to see Kagome before she left us," said Miroku smiling in relief. "Yes, but will she stay with us," said Sango.  
  
"Of course she will," said Inuyasha matter-of-factly as he heard their conversations. "I shouldn't be to sure Inuyasha," said Miroku as they all stared at Kagome. They then left so they wouldn't disturb Kagome in her sleep.  
  
'Why wouldn't she stay,' thought Inuyasha frowning to himself and looking at the hut that held Kagome.  
  
Shippo had woken up and heard them talk so he lay as still as he could so they would be free to talk without them knowing he was awake. But after they finished talking and left, Shippo peered at Kagome. 'She wouldn't leave me, will she? She's the closest thing I have to a mother and I will not lose her,' thought the kitsune to himself before he fell back to sleep. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Before Kagome and the others awoke in the morning Shippo snuck into the bag and changed himself into a textbook so Kagome wouldn't know that Shippo was in there. 'If Kagome leaves, then I'll leave with her,' thought Shippo firmly. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE WELL  
  
"Where's Shippo? I wanted to say goodbye to him before I left," said Kagome looking anxiously around. She sighed to herself, 'Oh well. I can't wait any longer to get out of here. Seeing the image of Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing is making me want to be sick,' she thought and frowned.  
  
'Well at least Kikyou decided not to come because she knew this was something private,' thought Kagome sighing. She had already said goodbye to Keade and Kouga will probably get the news later that she left.  
  
"Do you have to go Kagome," said Inuyasha looking at the ground and frowning. 'Well at least he'll miss me,' thought Kagome. "I have to. My grades have suffered while staying in the Feudal Era with you all. I've enjoyed being with you all but I have to think of my future now that Naraku is defeated in the Shikon Jewel is completed," said Kagome firmly.  
  
"You'll come and visit us right?" said Sango hopefully. "I'm sorry Sango but what's the point. I'll miss all of you and all but the fact is that since the Shikon Jewel is complete there is no reason for me to stay," said Kagome looking at her friend.  
  
"What about us! Aren't we reason enough to stay," said Sango tearfully as tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Miroku held Sango to him to comfort her while he looked at Kagome expectantly for her answer. Inuyasha's ears perked up from their flat position on his head in hopes of catching her say she would stay.  
  
"Good Byes are hard to say but I made up my mind to say them," said Kagome her lips trembling a bit from the sadness that racked her body. "Just know that I'll miss you all and hope that all of you will be happy," said Kagome sniffling and trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Kagome," said Sango as she ran to embrace her friend one last time. "You were like a sister to me," said Sango weeping in Kagome's arms. "You were like one to me too," said Kagome losing the control over her tears and letting them run freely.  
  
Miroku was the one who lightly pulled Sango away. "Here," said Sango as she handed Kagome her poison mask, "To remember me by." She sniffled trying to hold back the tears that still ran down.  
  
"This is for you," said Miroku as he handed Kagome the cloth and beads that he always had wrapped on his cursed hand to hold the air rip in his hand. He had no real use for it now that his hand healed after Naraku's death.  
  
"Thank you Miroku," said Kagome giving him a watery smile. "Remember us," said Miroku as he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her brown eyes. "Always," said Kagome and as he pulled away he kissed her lightly on her forehead before wrapping his arms comfortingly around Sango.  
  
"Here I almost forgot to give you these," said Kagome snapping back to normal for a little bit. She took her book bag off her back and dug into it to bring out a thick white envelope.  
  
"What are these?" said Miroku as Kagome handed them to her. "It's the photos I took of us on are journey and kept on forgetting to bring. I have doubles so these are yours," said Kagome smiling.  
  
Miroku smiled as he pulled out the neat stack of photos. There was one of Kagome and Sango smiling into the camera. Their arms were thrown across each other's shoulders. Another picture was of Miroku leaning on his staff and staring into the sunset behind him. Another was of Kouga and Inuyasha arguing and Kagome looking helplessly at them from behind them.  
  
And after a few more pictures there was the last one of the group standing by the god tree, that Inuyasha was pinned to before, and smiling. Inuyasha who didn't want to smile looked at the camera annoyed as Kagome, while smiling into the camera, pulled his mouth up with her fingers in the corner of it to make him look like he was smiling. Sango held Kiylala in her arms and Miroku with his staff in his hand had his hand close to the unsuspecting Sango before he made the grab, while looking with a secret smile into the camera. Shippo was holding onto Kagome's shoulder and was laughing. While Keade stood calmly in the middle with the others goofing around her.  
  
"Thank you," said Sango smiling as she remembered that day. Miroku smiled happily too while rubbing his head that Sango hit after she felt him grope her after the picture was taken. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the others left Inuyasha walked silently toward Kagome. "I don't like the idea of you going," said Inuyasha grumpily. "What reason would you need me to stay Inuyasha?" said Kagome a little angrily remembering that he was the one who drove her off.  
  
"That's a stupid question to ask," said Inuyasha as he looked at her with a little annoyance at what she just said. His arms still crossed against his chest and his hands still tucked inside his sleeves.  
  
"Is it Inuyasha? All I've been to you is Kikyou's reincarnation or your jewel finder! You've never really treated me as a person, as Kagome," said Kagome angrily then sadly.  
  
"You're more then just that," said Inuyasha looking stricken. "Ha, that's what you say but this is the first time I heard it from your lips. I've been in love with you since I don't know when but I've been second fiddle to Kikyou. I'm not some play thing to be used then cast aside when you find your favorite again!" said Kagome angrily as the tears started up again and flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome I..." said Inuyasha but Kagome cut him off. "I can't stand watching you love a clay doll over me. It hurts so badly. That's why when I get to the other side of the well I'm going to seal up the well for good that way nobody can come and get me," said Kagome as she walked towards the well before turning.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye Inuyasha," said Kagome smiling weakly through tears and leaning back so her body fell through the well.  
  
"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he felt a part of him leave with her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT KEADE'S HOUSE  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome wanted me to give you this," said Keade as she handed him the Shikon No Tama that hung on the necklace that Kagome usually wore. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next chapter coming up is called 'I Wish to Forget.' That's the wish Kagome makes to a mysterious girl who'll grant her that wish. A wish to be forgotten by Inuyasha and the gang and for her to forget them. So if you want to read that then you'll have to review. 


End file.
